A Damned Devilish Christmas
by CfromG
Summary: Would the Devil celebrate Christmas? Surely not - but this Christmas it seems to be different.


Dear readers,

thank you for reading my Christmas OS. I wrote it last year after the final episode of season 3. Since I'm not a native speaker please let me know any of my mistakes. But I'm grateful for any comment. ;-)

In the meantime have fun and a

MERRY AND PEACEFUL CHRISTMAS

to you and your families.

Love and hugs from Germany

**A Damned Devilish Christmas**

The Christmas party at LAPD was in full swing. The electric candles on the christmas tree emitted a soft light. Ella had surrounded the new lieutenant's door with a flashing chain of lights. It smelled of hot punch and fir needles.

Chloe was glad that finally they had found a successor for Pierce. Taking over the position temporarily and carrying out investigations at the same time had brought her to her limits. And then on top Lucifer had made himself scarce since ... since the day on which she had seen the truth.

Chloe watched the hustle and bustle of her colleagues crowding in front of the Christmas buffet when Dan suddenly appeared next to her. "Hey Chloe. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"At Christmas? The usual. Turkey, beans, the same as every year. You're coming too? I mean, if you want that this year," Chloe hurried to add.

Her ex-husband still hadn't fully dealt with Charlotte's violent death. "I'm not sure yet. Of course I want to see Trixie, but... you know, it has been a rough year." Dan's features became hard.

"Yes, it really was," she sighed. "If you knew."

"If I knew what?

"Lu..."

"Look who I met, pumpkin." Penelope Decker burst into the Police Department and passed the Christmas tree, pulling a highly reluctant Lucifer behind her.

"Lucifer." Chloe stared at him with big eyes and an open mouth.

"Indeed, Detective," he purred. "Penelope said my presence was indispensable. Incomprehensible, isn't it?" His devilish smile appeared on his face and his white teeth flashed out.

"I invited Lucifer for Christmas. It seemed embarrassing to him, but I just said "Stuff'n nonsense!" and of course we would be happy and Trixie asks all the time and what can I say? What's more convincing than the partner? At least your daddy always told so. Well, I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Penelope Decker winked at her daughter, patted Lucifer's arm and disappeared as fast as she had come. Surprised, Devil and Detective looked after her. Meanwhile, a colleague had sneaked behind them and was now holding a mistletoe over their heads.

"Kiss, kiss!"

"Come with me," Chloe hissed without paying any further attention to the shouts of her colleagues.

There was a terrible chaos in the detective's office. The case files piled up on her desk and at least three whiteboards full of suspects and other information stood in front of the shelves. Chloe had quickly brought the desk between her and Lucifer, over which they were now both staring. The sounds of the Christmas party muffled their way in, but didn't soothe Chloe.

"You did this on purpose," she raged.

"Do you really believe that, Detective?" Lucifer had tilted his head slightly to the side and put on his arrogant smile again.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you for weeks, I'm drowning in work, and now, Christmas time, you just show up?" Chloe had leaned on her desk and sparkled angrily at him. "Damn, what..."

"I didn't show up, I was just disappearing when I ran into your mother."

"Of course, now it's my mother's fault. Since when do you need cheap excuses? So, where the hell", she tried to clear the frog in her throat away at that saying, "well, where've you been keeping yourself?"

"Detective!", he sighed, "you needed time. Time that, as you know, is infinitely at my disposal." Lucifer gave her an even wider smile.

"Time? Oh yes, that's right. You are the devil! Unfortunately time is not infinitely at MY disposal. Do you really think that I would have had time for anything? For weeks I had to ... represent PPPierce in addition to my job. Besides, you made out with that Eva. I'm sure you were much too busy to discuss with me the little thing that you are the devil himself."

"Well, I didn't make out with Eva, Eva made out with me." Lucifer had put his head slightly aside, the chains of lights reflected in his black, shiny hair. He smiled at her unchanged, which finally pushed her over the edge.

"You can make out with whoever you want, Lucifer." Chloe obviously sought indifference.

"Again, Detective, I didn't make out with Eva," he pressed through his teeth. His smile faded away.

"As I said, it doesn't matter." Chloe had a thick lump in her throat and now just wanted to get out of her office, which so perfectly reflected the chaos inside her, before she slapped him. But Lucifer blocked her exit.

"Detective... Chloe."

Any anger had disappeared from his face, that face so familiar to her once, whose ugly truth she had seen a few weeks ago. He had always told her the truth, the incredible truth she had never believed. But even today she did not see the evil in him. She'd also expected the devil to smell like sulfur but he didn't at all. Chloe stood so close to him that she could feel him without touching him. She could not prevent it, but with his nearness this longing crept over her skin again like a mild summer breeze. "We eat at 4," she painstakingly brought out. Then she pushed him aside and hurried to the party.

Linda had crossed her legs as usual and looked at her permanent patient. Lucifer made a rarely tense impression. He sat bent forward on the sofa and kneaded his fingers so tightly that it cracked and his ankles protruded white.

"A few days ago you would have been happy to have dinner with Chloe. What speaks against it today?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas? What's Christmas got to do with it?"

"You humans celebrate the birth of our little brother like, like ... well, I would call it decadent. What about my siblings? Nobody gets as much of a fuss as the little one. He has been sitting next to Dad for 2000 years and has been doing nothing, just nothing. Resting on being Dad's son. We've been working for the old man since eons and nobody celebrates any of us." Lucifer pulled his flask out of his jacket and took a big sip. Linda remained silent and waited. "He is only half divine, only our half brother," he continued. "Oh, I like you humans. You know that better than anyone out here. But this Christmas, it really goes too far." He dropped back with a sigh and rolled his eyes.

Linda listened to him calmly. „Well, I've never looked at Christmas from this perspective before, but I understand your point. But to be honest your real problem is not of a heavenly nature, but of an earthly one."  
Lucifer felt the chains of hell around his aching heart. Linda has never failed the right words although they oftenly were painful.  
"So you still want to have dinner with Chloe," she finally came to this conclusion, too, „but you find the occasion inappropriate. Your dislike of your dad still seems quite dominant to me. This dislike has made you make a mistake before - Candy, you remember?"

"Of course, the devil forgets nothing," he smiled at his therapist almost diabolically, as he always did, even if he didn't feel like it.

"I ask you, the devil, is your dislike more important to you than your destination?" Linda spoke in her calm manner.

"Why do you never ask simple questions?"

Dr. Linda Martin did not reply. Her lips curled and she tilted her head to the side. Lucifer pinched his mouth together, drove through his hair and left her office with waving coattails and without a farewell greeting. Before the door fell into the lock behind him, he heard: "Bye, Lucifer. You'll make the right decision."

"Honey, it's Lucifer." Penelope Decker said sweetly. With a hearty embrace she pulled him into the seasonally decorated room. A shiver ran over his wings at the sight.

"What is he doing here," Dan whispered into his ex-wife's ear.

"Mother invited him. You were there, don't you remember? But I am also quite surprised to see him coming over." Chloe stared at the entering Lucifer in surprise. "So he had really come," she thought.

"Detective DDDan, Chloe, uff." Trixie had heard Lucifer and came running out of her room and straight into him. "Hello, child." He patted her head clumsily.

"Merry Christmas, Lucifer," greeted Dan, who had been the first to get his bearings.

Thanks to Trixie, there was no embarrassing silence at all. She happily babbled on him what she found under the Christmas tree, and relaxed the atmosphere with her childlike anticipation.

A little later they all sat at the festively laid table. Lucifer was placed between Trixie and Penelope to Chloe's relief. The feast was very harmonious. Lucifer was taken over by Trixie and her Grandma all the time, so that their talk postponed by Chloe was postponed a little longer.

But at some point Dan had left and her mother and Trixie were asleep. The chains of lights were still glowing and bathed the room in a subdued light. Chloe stood with her back to Lucifer and looked at the colorfully decorated Christmas tree. She heard him filling a glass and approaching. Her heart was beating wildly.

"Detective," he whispered close behind her. She had no choice but to turn around. He handed her the glass of red wine. He had another filled glass in his other hand. "Chloe, it was a really nice evening, even though I refuse this whole party for understandable reasons."

"Because of God? But we are not celebrating him, we are celebrating the birth of Jesus. Or did he force you as a child to celebrate this day? Was that one of the things you rebelled against?"

"Against Christmas? My goodness, no. When our half-brother was born, I was already in hell for eons. No, no. I don't celebrate any celebrations my dad wants." Lucifer's mouth got hard. His previously warm gaze became icy cold. „That's a different story."

"We don't have to talk about it." Chloe's face looked like velvet in the subdued light.

He had to control himself very much not to stroke her cheek. And suddenly there was a need to tell her everything. He felt like he was exploding under the pressure of all the pent-up, hurt feelings. He could only hope that he would not lose her for good. "Yes, I want to tell you everything. There's supposed to be a beautiful place where we won't be interrupted. Would you go there with me? Unless you are afraid of ... me. "

"For heaven's sake, why should I be afraid of you?" Chloe tried to radiate determination and lightness, which she obviously did.

"Excellent." Lucifer emptied his glass in one go, his mood was again devilishly good. Chloe did the same and shortly afterwards they sat in his Caprio and drove out of town.

On the long drive to nowhere, at least that's how Chloe felt, Lucifer told her his whole story - about his parents, his siblings, hell, his half-human brother, everything. When he stopped abruptly, he had a dry throat from all the talking. But when he finally stopped the car, his entire story was told.

Chloe looked around in surprise. She hadn't paid attention to the way and had no idea where she was. But that's exactly how she had always imagined her dream place. How did he know? Or was it a coincidence that they stopped in this place?

A small bay, palm trees, turquoise sea, trees everywhere with the most wonderful fruits and a small log cabin. The sea roared gently in unison with the warm wind and occasionally you could hear a birdcall. Chloe tried to grasp and understand the incredible things he had told her. She knew it was all as true as it was incredible. She stood on the beach, her long blond hair, which she liked to wear open in her spare time, moved slightly with the breeze coming in from the sea. She felt his looks in her back, but it wasn't unpleasant for her.

"Chloe," Lucifer's soft voice sounded behind her, "I have one last thing to show you. Would ... you ... please turn around?

His stammering was unusual and made his insecurity clear to her. The devil was indeed nervous. Chloe hadn't spoken the whole time, which didn't make the whole thing any easier for him. But they were both at a point where only unrestricted openness mattered. Slowly she turned around. Her concentrated gaze rested on him and his devil face. They stood half a yard apart.

And then ... whoosh! - a violent gust seized her, she wobbled a little and noticed how his strong hands grasped her and gave her hold. With eyes wide open she stared at him. A violent trembling overcame her when she saw his huge white wings, and she became pale.

"Detective … Chloe," he whispered.

"Lucifer," she breathed. She returned the pressure of his hands tighter, which were still holding hers, and overcame her distance to a few inches.

"Chloe," now it was up to him to be stunned, "are you still not afraid of the monster standing here in front of you?"

"Lucifer, yes, I must confess, that face frightened me. I understand why murderers suddenly panic when they see it. But for me you are not evil and not a monster at all. All these years I've seen that you only punish the bad ones. And I'm sorry that we humans always blame you for all evil. I have never met anyone as sincere as you."

His face returned to be human.

„We humans must be ashamed of how we behave, but not you." Gently she put one hand on his human traits as she talked on. "Your dad, God, has imposed on you a terrible punishment and ..."

"Shh." Lucifer put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet. "It's good. I think in a way I will make peace with the old man, even if I will never forgive him for what he had done to me. I am glad that you have finally seen it. That, and what I feel for you, is all that matters at the moment." He slowly approached her lips and kissed her. It was his most honest kiss since eons, a kiss that was equally sincerely returned.

**The End**

Merry Christmas, even if the devil will never celebrate it ;-)


End file.
